Zoe's Padded Modeling Session
by SPB
Summary: (Based on "Let's try on another!" by Kurikia, story idea requested by SuperNova2015.) Zoe is all set for her dream modeling session, one that will make her a household name in the pet fashion world. But when she gets to the site of the photo shoot, she discovers that there's something off about it. It's a photo shoot for pet diapers, and they want Zoe to be the model!


(Based on "Let's try on another!" by Kurikia, story idea requested by SuperNova2015.)

"Thanks for again for agreeing to take me to this modeling session today, Blythe," Zoe happily commented as dog and human approached the studio where the photo shoot was to take place. "I think my ship has finally come in!" Zoe began to wag her tail in excitement!

Blythe smiled as she escorted Zoe inside on a leash and notified the receptionist at the counter that the intended model had arrived. "Sorry I can't stay to watch, Zoe," She apologized. "I promised to babysit my younger cousin today, and I didn't realize until too late it was the same day as your big modeling session. I'll be back to pick you up when the shoot done's though."

Zoe wasn't bothered even the slightest. "That's okay, Blythe. The last time I was around a baby, it kept following me like I was its mother. Never left me alone. I know they look cute, but good heavens they seem to never run out of energy! And that smell! I thought my noise would never recover from that!"

Blythe just giggled. "Yeah. Everyone thinks babies are cute, until they have to actually take care of them. Then suddenly they'd rather do anything else," Then she looked at her watch! "Oh my gosh! I need to get going, or I'll be late picking her up! That's a babysitter no no!" She bolted out the door, leaving Zoe alone.

Zoe was brought to the back of the studio mere seconds later. It was now that she started to get the sense that something was off, that wasn't going to be like her other photo shoots. For one thing, the studio walls and floor were different in terms of color. They seemed to have gentler, almost baby like shades of blue, pink, and yellow. And was it her imagination, or was she detecting the faintest hint of lavender?

The dog didn't have long to dwell on those facts though, because as she was set down and the human who had handled her talked into his phone, Zoe lay eyes upon her once sworn enemy (now more of a friendly rival) Madame Pom.

Madame Pom seemed to blink at Zoe, as though she hadn't expected to see her here. But that wasn't right, Madame Pom knew Zoe never turned down a photo shoot. Especially not one as promising as this. Was she trying out for the part as well?

Madame Pom walked over to Zoe, still looking at her with that puzzled expression. "Zoe Trent, darling, how unexpected to zee you again," She commented. "Especially here of all placez. I did not think zat such thingz were 'up your alley' zo to speak."

"What do you mean, Madame Pom? Why _wouldn't_ I be here?!" Zoe retorted. "If you're trying to steal my thunder, you can forget it! I've waited all my life for this photo shoot, and after today my name is going to be in all the pet fashion magazines! I'll be famous!"

"You most certainly will be, Zoe," Madame Pom commented in what sounded like a faint sincker. "But perhaps not in ze way you expect. Zere is a reason why zey they short on models for zis position."

Before Zoe had a chance to ask Madame Pom for details, the human from earlier bent down to her level and scooped her up. "Okay, you," He said to Zoe. "Everything's ready. Let's get this over with."

* * *

Zoe was soon placed on a stage in front of several cameras. But strangely, even though she struck a pose, the cameras wouldn't click. What were they waiting for?

She soon found out, as one of the photographers clapped his hands and called out for something that Zoe couldn't quite make out.

A red haired woman with blue eyes came rushing up to the stage, and immediately Zoe saw something she hadn't expected to see. In the woman's hand was a thick, white, pet diaper!

"Wait! There must be some mistake!" Zoe protested, even though all the humans heard were barks! "I don't need diapers! This can't be what I signed up for!"

But despite Zoe's protests and constant wiggling, the assistant was able to slip the diaper over her and tape it up with little effort. Zoe's tail poked out through a convenient tail in the back. Then Zoe was set back down.

The diaper was so thick and so heavy, it was like someone had tied a giant pillow around Zoe's back end. She growled and tried in vain to remove it. When she brought up a paw to try and swipe at the tapes, she lost her balance and fell forward, causing her new padding to stick straight up in the air. All that was missing was a giant red target, or some other crude drawing.

Just then, Zoe heard the last thing she wanted to hear in her current state, the click of a camera! Several more rapid clicks followed! The camera people, for whatever reason, couldn't get enough of her in this state. It was like they had _wanted_ her to be in a diaper.

" _Of course!_ " Zoe realized! " _Now it all makes sense! Somehow I must've signed up for a pet diaper modeling session by mistake! No wonder Madame Pom was surprised to see me here! I have to get out of here before these humans take any more pictures!_ " She tried to stand up and plant her paws on the floor again. But the diaper made it next to impossible, it pushed her legs apart way too much!

The photographers seemed to notice, as one of them could be heard shouting! "We need something less thick for the next shoot! Our model has to be able to stand up!"

The same woman from before came over to Zoe a moment later, effortlessly undoing the tapes and letting the bulky pet diaper fall. She tossed it aside without fanfare and put on a diaper that seemed only slightly smaller than the one before. But this one had pink hearts all over it in a design pattern that looked similar to a human toddler's crayon drawings.

" _Given the choice, I'd rather be stuck at the vet with Pepper and her terrible jokes!_ " Zoe thought to herself. She was glad to finally be able to stand up at least. But before she could even think of running away, something else was slipped over her. A full body, pink onesie! It was completely covered with those pink heart drawings! And to make matters worse, a matching hat was soon placed atop Zoe's forehead, covering up her black hat! Then the cameras clicked anew, and a helpless Zoe just stood there like a deer in the headlights, too frozen in shame and embarrassment to move even an inch.

* * *

The session lasted for what felt like hours to poor Zoe. Never in all her life had she been glad to have a photo shoot actually end. And it was over and the reality of what she'd just been through sank in, the little doggy diva did the only thing she could think of: She took off and ran, soon opting to hide herself in a nearby storage closet! Her life and reputation were now officially over as far as she was concerned! By this time tomorrow, her name and face were sure to be in all the magazine covers, showing off her padded state in all its embarrassing details.

Why'd this have to happen to a dog like her? Why couldn't it have been Madame Pom or someone more deserving? She didn't even care that she hadn't waited for the humans to remove her attire, all she could think about was how her carefully crafted image was about to come crashing down. And all because of a stupid mistake. It just wasn't fair.

Suddenly, in the midst of her crying and feeling sorry for herself, Zoe's sorrow was interrupted by a knock on the supply closet door. "Zoe? It's me, Blythe," Blythe called from the other side of the door. "Is everything okay in there?"

"No, not okay!" Zoe retorted between sniffles. "I should've known it was too good to be true when I found a modeling position that promised to pay so handsomely. Now, thanks to my misunderstanding, everyone's going to know me as Zoe Trent: The Dog of Diapers! I won't be able to walk five steps without people and animals laughing at me!"

"Zoe, I'm so sorry. I should've double checked for you," Blythe apologized. "But it's not the end of the world. I can try to talk to the editors and make them promise not to use your image. And even if they put your face on the cover of some magazines, I don't think most people will notice an advertisement for pet diapers. Most people don't even pay attention to regular ads these days."

Zoe just sniffled more. "It doesn't matter, my friends and my rivals are sure to tease me nonstop about this. They'll all start saying stuff like 'Hey, Zoe, do you need a change?' or 'Hey, Zoe, want a pacifier to go with your onesie?'. I'll be a laughing stock forever!"

But just then, who should call from the other side of the closet but a very familiar accented voice that said. "I wouldn't be zo zure, Zoe."

Zoe spun around and faced the door. "What do you mean, Madame Pom? Why _wouldn't_ I be a laughing stock?"

Madame Pom explained. "You zaid it yourself, Zoe, you have quite a reputation already. And zat's something that a slight mishap vill not change."

Zoe wasn't convinced. "I don't believe you. You're just saying that because you plan to use it to your advantage! Now _you'll_ be the top modeling dog, and I'll be stuck doing things like this for the rest of my days!"

But Madame Pom simply replied. "Zoe, you surprise me. I thought you of all dogs vould understand better zan anyone else zat your reputation vill not change because of zis. Think about it, darling. If you're already know as a dog of fine taste and high fashion, what do you think most will assume when they learn zat ze high and mighty Zoe Trent is also a model for pet diaper brands? I'll tell you, they will think 'If Zoe is modeling zuch things, then zey must be of ze highest quality in all ze world. Maybe they are even good enough for my pet to vear.' And they'll hooked on your every appearance. Every time you model zomething, they vill be amazed. So don't you zee? Zis is a positive for you. Now why don't you come out of zat smelly closet and let us see how cute you are?"

* * *

Madame Pom's words seemed to strike a cord with Zoe, for she indeed emerged from the supply closet and let everyone see her.

Blythe blushed and tried not to giggle. "You look just like my younger cousin. But I know _you're_ potty trained."

"Yes. A fact I'm most proud of too," Zoe declared. "And you know, now that I think about it: These diapers aren't all that bad, actually. It's like having a nice, soft cushion around my butt. And it's a cozy little seat." She demonstrated by plopping down onto her padded bottom, the undergarment crinkling ever so softly.

Madame Pom simply clapped her paws. "Brilliant, Zoe. Simply brilliant! You will be ze finest pet diaper modeler ze world has ever known!"

"All thanks to you, Madame Pom," Zoe replied with a smile, before a thought struck her. "Although, you seem to know an awful lot about these pet diaper modeling sessions and how they work. And unlike me, you had to know what this session involved. Are you a pet diaper model too?"

Now it was Madame Pom who blushed, and she became rather apprehensive. "Uh, funny ztory about zat, actually," She began. "I mean…"

But just then there came a cry from afar. "Hey, we need a few more shots! The last set didn't develop properly!"

Zoe just smiled and waddled over to the photographers. "Well, Madame Pom," She declared as she briefly turned to face her friend. "I suppose your story will have to wait. For now, it seems my modeling career is just getting started!"

Madame Pom watched Zoe waddle over to the photographers and be taken back for more photos. Once she was certain her former enemy was out of sight, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Zat was too close!" She told herself. No one, not even Zoe Trent, could know of her secret double life.


End file.
